Arrow: A New Path
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Barry and Felicity are now together and Oliver tries to cope with it. But when Oliver's death strikes them, a new vigilante rises that may know the truth about team Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

The truck zoomed by. "Out of my way!" the thug shouted at passing cars. Three other thugs sat in the back counting the money they stole. "All right Barry that's your cue" Felicity's voice rang in his earpiece. "Im on it" Barry replied. He raced off and ran in front of the truck. He shoved both of his hands against the truck and shoved it backwards. "What's going on?" the thugs stopped counting the money and looked around. Oliver watched from the top of a building. He lunged on top of the truck and ripped a hole into the top of the truck. He leaped In and faced the thugs. Oliver punched one thug in the face, kicked another one swiftly in the throat, and finished the last one off with a spin kick to the head.

"Alright felicity we got the money" Oliver spoke into his earpiece. The driver got out of his seat and pulled out a machine gun. "AHH!" he shouted and started to fire bullets at Barry. (Slow motion) Barry swiftly moved side-to-side dodging the bullets. He quickly slammed his fist into the thug's chest knocking him to the floor. Barry zoomed off and came back with rope. He quickly ran in and out the truck once, wrapping the thug's arms with rope. "Good job Barry" Oliver congratulated him. "Couldn't have done it with out you" he replied.

Once the two had returned the money, they traveled back to the Arrow HQ. "Hey Barry nice job out there, you to Oliver" Felicity greeted them. "It wasn't all just us, you're the one who tracked them down" He chuckled. She smiled warmly. "So enjoying your vacation so far" She looked at Barry. He nodded. "Thanks again for letting me stay here with you guys" "Its no trouble at all Barry" Oliver spoke.

"Well im going to get some food, anyone care to join me?" Barry looked over the room. "No thanks" Oliver replied. "I could use something to eat" Felicity looked up from her computer. Barry wrapped his arm around her and they walked off. Oliver sighed as they walked off. Roy appeared and looked over at Oliver. "What's the matter?" he looked at Oliver. "Nothing im fine" he replied. "Is this about felicity?" he asked. "No Roy, im happy she and Barry are together besides there perfect for each other anyway"

"No couple is perfect" Roy responded. The computer beeped. "Gang activity down in the south" Oliver muttered. "Come on Roy lets go"

Oliver and Roy peered over the side of the building they were perched on. "Lets go" he whispered to Roy. They leaped over the edge and faced the gang. Oliver punched one thug in the face and kicked another in the chest. They pulled out guns and started to fire. Oliver leaped behind a dumpster and pulled out his bow. He fired three arrows at the thugs. Roy got one thug in a headlock while Oliver fired more arrows at the remaining thugs. They looked at the floor. The other thugs fled. "Come on let's go" Oliver murmured and reached into his pocket. It was empty he turned back to the thugs and noticed that one had a necklace in his hands. "Give that back!" Oliver snarled and ran after the thugs. "Oliver wait!" Roy ran after him. Oliver leaped on the thug and got him into a headlock. "Give it back!" he shouted. Suddenly the thug pulled out a machine gun and fired at Oliver. Bullets pierced his chest as he fell to the floor. "Oliver!" Roy shouted. The thugs fled leaving Roy and Oliver. "Oliver! Can you here me? Oliver!" Roy shouted. Roy pulled out his phone and dialed Felicity. "Get down here! Oliver got shot!"


	2. The shadow figure

Three ambulances pulled up by the road. The sirens rang as they parked. Felicity and Barry placed Oliver on the stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. "My god! Oliver Queen is Arrow?" the nurse looked at the two in shock. "No he was going to a costume party" Barry quickly said the first thing that came to his mind. The nurse looked at him weird, but didn't ask any more questions. The ambulance raced off. Felicity looked at Barry sadly, "I should have stayed with him" Barry held her hand, "Its not your fault there would have been nothing you could have done" Felicity started to cry as she looked at Oliver. She leaned on Barry and he hugged her tight.

The ambulance pulled in and they rushed Oliver into the hospital. "Where's Roy?" Barry looked at her. "He went after the man who did this" She sniffled. They had to sit out here while Oliver was being treated.

A cop approached them. "We have searched the scene. There was nothing but this necklace." The cop handed her the necklace. It was a pearl necklace that had the words Felicity written in it. The note said "Happy Birthday from Oliver" Felicity started to tear up again. Barry placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "It will be ok," he promised even if it was a lie.

Roy ran across the rooftops, keeping his eye on the fleeing target. Roy leaped off the building and tackled the man to the floor. "You monster!" Roy pounded his fist into the thugs face. The thug rammed his face into Roy's and flung him off. The thug reached into his pocket for a gun. Roy pulled out a arrow and aimed it at him, and let it go. The arrow went flying and it jabbed into the bullet hole on the gun the thug pulled out. The gun burst into flames and it hit the ground. "There's no way to run now" Roy spoke sharply. Suddnely a dart pierced Roy's neck. Suddenly Roy's vision turned blurry. Roy fell over and his eyes shut close. "Who's there!" the thug shouted. No response. A figure walked out of the shadows. "Hey its you! Well I did it! I shot the Arrow," the thug shouted at the dark figure. Suddenly the shadow figure aimed a pistol at the thug. "Your services are no longer needed" the figure shot the thug three times killing him. The shadow figure walked up to Roy's body and flung him over his shoulders. The shadow figure walked off with Roy.


	3. The Red Hood Gang

The nurse walked out of the room. "Im sorry, Oliver Queen is dead" "NO!" Felicity shirked and ran into the room. Oliver's body lay on the bed, his eyes shut. Felicity hugged his body and tears streamed from her face. Barry looked at him and he felt like a piece of him dead. Oliver was the one who gave him the confidence to become a hero, and now that confidence was dead. "Oh Oliver you were such a good man, and now the people wont even know it" Felicity sobbed. Barry hugged her and she pressed her face into his shirt. "Whoever did this will pay" Barry murmured silently.

Roy's eyes opened. He gazed around his surroundings. He was in an empty warehouse. Suddenly he realized he was not on the floor, but he was above the ground. He was tied to a rope and the rope hung from the ceiling. He looked down and saw a tank filled with water under him. The room was dark. A flame lit up the room and that's when Roy could make out the forms of people. Eight people stood there looking at Roy. They all wore similar red leather masks. "Well hello sleepy head" a voice spoke. Roy turned his head and saw a man standing on the catwalk above him. The man wore a brown leather jacket, a gray tee shirt, and a red leather mask like the other men. "Your probably wondering why we brought you here, well we just want to ask some questions" the man spoke. "Questions? What kind of questions" Roy narrowed his eyes.

"Oh don't be so foolish, we all know who you work for arsenal," the man said roughly. "What the Arrow? Its none of your business what I know about him" Roy spat. The man chuckled. "Do you know who we are? We are the Red Hood Gang. We have taken on heroes like him, such as the likes of Batman. Gotham thought they got rid of us, well they were mistaken. Now my people work in this city of yours"

"You don't scare me," Roy shouted. "Are you being uncooperative? Shall we show you what we do to people who don't pay attention?" the man looked down at the others and gave a nod to one of the men. The man pulled down on a lever and Roy went falling down into the tank of water. It was icy cold. Roy struggled to break free from the ropes but it was no use. Water surged through his nose and into his lungs. Roy tried to scream but ended up getting his mouth full of water. Roy was running out of air and if he didn't get air soon he would die.

Finally the man pulled the lever and Roy was pulled out of the tank and back into the air. Roy choked up water and threw it up on the floor. He could finally breath again. "You guys are psycho!" Roy coughed. "Oh that's not the worst thing we have done. We are capable of more then you think"

The man lowered Roy to the floor. "Hold still" He jabbed a needle into Roy's neck and a drug entered his system. Roy fell to the ground unconscious. "Get me the knife, we cant afford to loose this one"


	4. The true feelings

Roy's eyes opened. Four faces stared down at them. "Roy your finally awake, what happened?" Felicity spoke softly.

"Where im am?"

"Your at HQ" Barry replied.

"We found you back at the crime scene unconscious. Do you remember anything?" Felicity searched his face for any clue of memory.

Roy shook his head. "I can't remember much. The only thing I remember is the name Red Hood Gang"

Felicity quickly got onto her computer and started to search up the name. "You were also soaked when we found you" Laurel looked down at him. Roy looked around the room. "Where is Oliver?" Silence.

"Where is he!" Roy shouted.

Barry looked at him, "Oliver is Dead"

"NO!"

Roy leaped off the bed and grabbed Barry be his shirt collar. "NO IT CANT BE"

Felicity and Laurel pulled him off Barry.

"Relax Roy! I found the name you gave us," Felicity pointed to the computer. Roy ran over to the computer. As soon as he saw the image it all came back to him. His torture, his pain, his suffering.

"Its them! They abducted me!" Roy shouted.

"Well it looks like they helped you" Diggle spoke.

"Helped me! How?" Roy glared at him

"Look at your arm" He replied.

Roy checked his arm and he saw dry blood and a stitch. Roy studied it for a minute before finally speaking again.

"That's…. it cant…." His memory was failing again

"Listen Roy if these men have something to do with Oliver's murder we will find them" Barry said sharply. Roy nodded. He knew he could trust Barry.

"So are we going to burry Oliver" Laurel said in a sadden voiced. Roy realized they were hiding their sadness so it wouldn't distract them from helping him.

"Im fine now, don't hold your feelings in" Roy put his hand on Laurel's shoulder. Laurel pressed her face into his chest and started to cry. Barry hugged Felicity and Diggle sat on a chair, his face showing a depressed look.

"And to answer your question, we cant burry Oliver until the people who did this are found. Once we find them he will finally live in peace"

Felicity sighed, "Now that Oliver's gone there will never be peace"


End file.
